


Choi Choi

by HOSHITAMTAM



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:43:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17950331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOSHITAMTAM/pseuds/HOSHITAMTAM





	Choi Choi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yugsjae (defsweetheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/defsweetheart/gifts).



The boss, Youngjae, of the company named Choi Choi has two boyfriends named Yugyeom, which is the second in command, and BamBam, who is their amazing boyfriend and makes sure they eat. As he was getting the food he saw a man dressed in all black come up from behind him. He thought nothing of it and just got his food and left. Once he got back to the company he went straight to the office he knew his boyfriends were in and just went in. He did not expect their to be another person inside talking to them. BamBam though it was they lunch break so he went to go buy the food. Once Youngjae saw him, he motion BamBam to come over there. So he did. Once he was over there with the food the guy talking to Youngjae and Yugyeom left so that they could be alone. Once he was gone Youngjae explained that that guy just walk right in without any warning and thought that they would have a meeting, but once he saw BamBam he knew he was not wanted there and just left. For the rest of the day all the 3 did was coddle, BamBam in the middle, and ate their food. Once they got home they went straight to bed and didn’t Youngjae and Yugyeom did not want to leave BamBam’s warmth so they just didn’t show up to work that day or night and just stayed in bed the whole time.

The next day when they woke up, Yugyeom had to go to work to finish up paperwork and do some interviews. So that left Youngjae and BamBam at home alone. Youngjae asked BamBam if he wanted to just countie to cuddle, while Yugyeom is away. BamBam wanted to go watch a movie, so they went to go watch the movie where the main hero gets kidnapped and the side heros had to go save him. It was not that good. The acting was off and the actors months weren’t movie with the words correctly. So they went to see “Black Panther”. They had so much fun and was laughing and just having a wonderful time. After they watched the movie BamBam had stated doin the ”Black Panther” Wakanda Forever, if you don’t know what that is it is when Black Panther crosses his arm in a ‘X’ formation. They then went to get ice cream and just talked what the were going to do when they get home. As soon as they home Yugyeom is there waiting for them to get home, but with his wait it had seemed that he fell asleep. Both BamBam and Youngjae did not want to wake him up so they just cuddled around him. As they slept through BamBam had somehow ended up in the middle of the cuddle pile. 

Youngjae woke up first and so the cutest moment of his life. BamBam and Yugyeom cuddling up with each other and just sleeping on each other.so he grabbed his phone to take a picture of this cute moment. After he took the photo, Yugyeom woke up. He figured out why Youngjae had his phone out and seem to be taking a picture when look down to see BamBam’s head on his chest. Yugyeom did not want to wake up BamBam so he asked if Youngjae can go to work instead of him. Youngjae, of course, whispered that he would do it. So Youngjae left for the day to some of the paperwork and interviews. As Youngjae left BamBam woke up to see just Yugyeom and not Youngjae. BamBam asked Yugyeom if he knows what happened with Youngjae. It was this moment that Youngjae came down to leave. BamBam asked why he leaving and Youngjae said in his calm and happy voice that he was going to woke and that they could come there to visit if they want. So when it was lunch time Yugyeom and BamBam went to food and had ordered an extra dish so that they could give that to Youngjae. After they got their food they left to go to the Choi Choi. Once they get inside they are welcomed by the face of Youngjae waiting for them to get their. Once they are in the building they go up to the main, huge, office area. Once up they just tore into their meals and watch some random TV show. After Youngjae finishes his work they left to go home and, somehow, make it to the bed before they just tackled BamBam to the bed. They just ended up watching the TV show they started at the Choi Choi building. They fell asleep while they watched the show. 

The next day when they all woke up again neither Youngjae or Yugyeom had to go to work. So they just made a day out of it. They went to the movies to watch “Black Panther” again. Then to the park to just walk around, holding each other’s hands, with BamBam in the middle. As they walked Youngjae lead them to a coffee shop, known all across the land as Starbucks. They went inside and ordered. After they got their drinks and food they went to sit down. BamBam was just talking about random things and asking for their options on the matter. Once they were done eating and drinking their food and drinks. They went back home. BamBam had this great idea in his head to have a pillow fight when they get home. So in typical BamBam style, BamBam does not tell his boyfriends about his plan. Once they get home BamBam goes into the room and grabs a pillow. He runs back downstairs and starts to hit Youngjae and Yugyeom with the pillow. They ran away and up towards the bedroom to get protection and the means to fight back. Once BamBam gets back up there does the real fun begin. Youngjae and BamBam had teamed up to get Yugyeom down and once Yugyeom was down they just start to hit each other with the pillows until Youngjae lost his balance and fell. Declaring that BamBam was the victor. Then they all collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.


End file.
